Vokaya Halan
by qaroinlove
Summary: Spock y Jim se transportan de repente de regreso a su infancia, a Vulcano antes de su destrucción, como niños; pero, sólo Spock tiene sus recuerdos. La oscura infancia de Jim es revelada y Spock debe hacer todo lo posible para proteger a su amigo, y su mundo natal. La pregunta es, ¿cómo? OOC AU establecida después En la Oscuridad /amistad, pre-slash Jim-Spock
1. Chapter 1

**Vokaya Halan**

* * *

**Summary:** Spock y Jim se transportan de repente de regreso a su infancia, a Vulcano antes de su destrucción, como niños; pero, sólo Spock tiene sus recuerdos. La oscura infancia de Jim es revelada y Spock debe hacer todo lo posible para proteger a su amigo, y su mundo natal. La pregunta es, cómo. OOC AU establecida después En la Oscuridad /amistad, pre-slash Jim-Spock

**Notas:** Primero, esto es una traducción autorizada por Yangu_Fuyu, y será un fic serie que consta de dos partes. Es un Spirk de construcción lenta.

Thank you Yangu!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - A través de la oscuridad y las sombras**

Se sentía como que había sido sacado de la Enterprise, sus átomos destrozados a la fuerza, y reorganizándose ilógicamente mientras que caían de un vehículo en movimiento.  
... Una percepción irreflexiva. Su mente inventaba cosas cuando su conciencia decidió honrarlo con su presencia y fue capaz de abrir los ojos.

... Ilógico.

Ese era el primer hecho que su mente registro, era ver un cielo que sabía que se había hace mucho.

Ilógico era el hecho de que estaba en Vulcano de alguna manera o forma. Considerando la abrupta destrucción de los planetas por psicópata Romulano del futuro para destruir todo lo que su yo del futuro había amado, (ilógico que él deba usar una frase para hacer referencia a algo para sí mismo, en aspectos futuros que le concernirán.)  
Ilógica era el hecho de que él estaba en algún planeta y de cualquier manera o forma cuando él estaba anoche en la Enterprise.

... Con su capitán...

¡Jim!

Los ojos de Spock se ampliarían completamente si hubiera sido totalmente humano. ¡Jim! ¡¿Dónde estaba Jim?! Un gran pánico (emoción humana ilógica que era. Spock era muy consciente de que poseía emociones humanas. Eso no significaba que le gustara mostrarlas o tenerlas) estaba siendo empujado hacia su ser el pensamiento de donde estaba su amigo. ¿Le ocurrió esto mismo a él también? ¿O estaba a salvo?

Se sentó, y el mundo a su alrededor se balanceaba como si él no estuviese acostumbrado a moverse, automáticamente sus manos se posaron delante de el para estabilizarse. Fue entonces cuando otro ataque repentino se ventilo a través de su sistema. Sus manos y sus brazos eran de tamaño y longitud pequeña. Spock parpadeó escasamente un minuto y su cerebro parecía cerrado ante el hecho. Miró hacia abajo en busca de su cuerpo. Este también era pequeño. Lógicamente sugirió que su cuerpo se había retrocedido en edad.

Tal vez un viaje en el tiempo.

Tal noción no era rara para él; viendo como podía (por lo general) si quería comunicarse con su yo mayor en Nueva Vulcano. No había retrocedido en edad. Pero parecía que era la única opción de por qué estaría en Vulcano, y en un cuerpo más pequeño.

Su mente se cerró de nuevo. Su proceso de pensamiento se estaba obstaculizando. Había estado pensando en algo antes de que comenzara a divagar. Ahora, ¿qué había sido?  
Sus ojos buscaron distraídamente a su alrededor, catalogando su entorno, todo a su alrededor decía claramente Vulcano.  
... Excepto la de un pequeño cuerpo humanoide de un niño no muy lejos de él.

Spock sintió otra repentina y brusca ola de singularidad y miedo ir a través de él. Al pensar que el ser humano podría estar herido. Se levantó lentamente, y una vez que él se estabilizo, y estaba en orden para cooperar con su cuerpo más pequeño, se acercó al humano; ya que era un hombre, él había observado mientras se acercaba. Cuando él cayó de rodillas aun lado del niño se dio cuenta del pelo rubio, y que parecía bastante familiar. Mentalmente negó con la cabeza. Él conocía ese cabello y ese rostro (aunque, ahora un poco más pequeño... ... un rostro más joven), que era lógico, tener si él fuese traído aquí como un niño también, la única persona que estaba en ese momento con Spock, ese era su capitán quien habría sufrido los mismos cambios que él. Sin embargo, Spock no podía hablar por Jim directamente; ¿Él estaba herido? La única forma de saber eso sería tratar de despertarlo.  
... A través del tacto.

Spock mentalmente levantó sus escudos como hacía normalmente alrededor de Jim, porque sabía que tarde o temprano Jim estaría obligado a entrar en contacto con su persona. Porque Jim tendía a ser una persona táctil. Parecía ilógico que Spock no fuese capaz de tocarlo.  
Extendió la mano; agarrándolo del hombro del chico lo sacudió suavemente, eso era de esperar para obtener una respuesta.

La respuesta fue inmediata, un estremecimiento; un encogimiento de dolor debido al contacto. Spock se detuvo inmediatamente y se alejó. ¿Jim tenía miedo de contacto?  
— Jim. — Spock anunció. Apretando los dientes cuando sonaba tan... joven. Si Spock lastimo a Jim a través del tacto, algo que él juró nunca hacer de nuevo, iba a despertarlo por otros medios.  
— ¡Jim! ¡Despierta! — Spock dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia el niño tanto como podía.  
Jim se estremeció y cerró sus ojos, como si estuviera esperando que algo sucediera. Spock esperaba, sabía que Jim estaba despierto, y llamaba a su nombre otra vez.

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron, y Spock se inclinó hacia atrás, un poco desilusionado por cuánto miedo irradiaba de se pequeño cuerpo su amigo. Jim miró a su alrededor, sus ojos azules de decidieron por Spock.  
Sin embargo, ellos no había ningún rastro de reconocimiento.  
— ¿Jim? — Spock dijo de nuevo, un poco confundido y enfadado por qué Jim lo miraba como si no lo conociera.  
Jim se estremeció. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Jim preguntó con un poco de miedo impregnado en su voz.  
Spock parpadeó. — Yo soy tu amigo. — Relató, sabiendo muy bien que podía pronunciar el vínculo entre ellos sin descrédito. Eso era lo que ellos eran, y no podía mentir al respecto. Se había presentado a Jim (y viceversa) como su amigo un múltiplo variado de veces después de descubrir el hecho de que era lo que querían decir el uno al otro.

Jim miraba a su alrededor. — ¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó mientras se sentaba; siseando de dolor, antes de mirar a Spock con el miedo de mostrar el dolor que sentía y tratando de medir sus reacciones.  
Spock estaba muy alarmado y preocupado.  
— Usted está en Vulcano. — Spock le dijo. Jim parpadeó sin comprender. —... El planeta Vulcano. — Spock confirmo positivamente.  
Los ojos de Jim se abrieron ampliamente como platos. — ¿Como llegué aquí? Yo estaba en Iowa — El muchacho dijo con temor, pero miró a Spock. Spock podía ver una tenue señal de esperanza. —... No me vas a llevar de nuevo con Frank... ¿verdad?  
Spock parpadeó. — Yo no conozco a ningún Frank.  
Jim nunca había hablado de su infancia con él. Spock no presionaría a hablar de algo que el humano había respetado de él.

— Él es mi padrastro. — Jim murmuró, sin mirar a Spock cuando él se estremeció de nuevo.

—Tú... estas lesionado. — Spock anunció, sin saber cómo Jim se tomaría su observación.

Jim se estremeció. — Yo estaba escondido.

Spock se sintió fruncir el ceño. — ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

— Yo estaba escondiéndome de Frank.

Spock fue capaz de sumar dos mas dos para hacer cuatro. — ¿Él... abusa de ti?

Jim se estremeció y miró hacia a él con miedo. Sin decir nada tampoco, permaneciendo tranquilo, pero se estremeció de nuevo cuando dolor le atravesó nuevamente por todo su cuerpo. Spock sintió la necesidad de consolar a Jim, como una ola feroz para proteger a su ahora niño capitán, que probablemente ahora tenía algún tipo de amnesia. Tal onda que no podía obligar a disipar o gravitarla alrededor de él, él ya conocía que tenia un fuerte sentimiento de proteccionismo hacia su amigo, y el sabia cuando llegaba hacia él.

— ¿Qué hay acerca de su madre? — preguntó Spock; si tal vez él no podía estar con su padrastro él podría regresar con su madre, Spock podría no convencer a los vulcanos que le dejasen tener a Jim bajo su protección. Era muy poco probable (por no hablar de ilógico) para que ellos estén de acuerdo en dejar que un (medio) niño Vulcano para cuidar a un niño humano herido; No importarían las protestas de Spock en la materia.

— Mi madre está en el espacio, ella no puede soportar mirarme. — Jim murmuró.

Un feroz tsunami de proteccionismo se desato en Spock; ¡Ni sus padres querían a Jim! Ahora sabía de donde venia toda esa bravuconería que sabía que Jim poseía cuando el quería ocultar con una media sonrisa para cubrir todo esto. Spock mentalmente negó con la cabeza. Enfócate. Su amigo no lo recordaba. No podía regresarlo a sus padres. Jim sería herido de nuevo.

— Me esforzaré para ayudarle, Jim. — Spock anunció.

Jim le miró sorprendido, luego sonrió tan brillantemente como el sol, como si de pronto todas las nubes se hubiesen apartado para dar paso a algo tan claro y brillante. Eso casi golpeó a Spock.

— ¡Gracias! — Dijo Jim, y luego parpadeó. — Ah, sí, ya sabes mi nombre, pero yo no puedo recordar el tuyo. — Jim había llegado a la conclusión que no podía recordar a Spock, pero sin embargo lo conocía. Spock sintió una oleada ilógica de orgullo para la capacidad del humano a sentir cuando no podía racionalizar.

— Yo soy Spock.

— ¡Hola, Spock...! — Jim respondió.

Y luego cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Hola! Esta es una nueva traducción y espero que les guste, ya saben errores es por el móvil y si alguien gusta betearme con gusto lo apreciaría!

Lia Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vokaya Halan**

* * *

**Summary:** Spock y Jim se transportan de repente de regreso a su infancia, a Vulcano antes de su destrucción, como niños; pero, sólo Spock tiene sus recuerdos. La oscura infancia de Jim es revelada y Spock debe hacer todo lo posible para proteger a su amigo, y su mundo natal. La pregunta es, cómo. OOC AU establecida después En la Oscuridad /amistad, pre-slash Jim-Spock

**Notas:** Primero, esto es una traducción autorizada por Yangu_Fuyu, y será un fic serie que consta de dos partes. Es un Spirk de construcción lenta.

Thank you Yangu!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Los seres humanos y vulcanos**

Spock negaría que hizo un ruido-grito muy similar al de un humano infantil cuando vio que la conciencia de Jim lo dejo abruptamente. Spock negaría que su cuerpo se lanzó hacia delante para apoderarse de Jim para poder protegerlo de un daño mayor.

Aunque, no podía negar que él pudo haber dicho el nombre de Jim en voz alta.

Spock parpadeó hacia el ahora pequeño humano que sostenía muy cerca de él (todavía inconsciente). ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Él no era un médico! Sería ilógico poner a Jim en el suelo e ir a buscar uno (no es que Spock jamás dejaría a Jim, por no hablar de dejarlo solo). La única manera de conseguir ayuda para Jim era llevar a dicho niño hacia la misma. Instalando su brazo alrededor de los hombros en la parte superior de Jim, debajo de su cuello para más firmeza, mientras que el otro lo posaba debajo de sus rodillas; el pequeño Vulcano se levantó a sí mismo y al humano fácilmente hacia las afueras de las arenas del desierto y miró a su alrededor. Suavemente, por supuesto, consciente de que un movimiento en falso podría perjudicar al chico, así como adicionar nuevas agravaciones y otras lesiones a las que ya tenía por cortesía de _'Frank'_.

Ambos lados de Spock llegaron al acuerdo de que si alguna vez se llegaba a encontrar con este Frank, eso podría terminar con algunos huesos rotos (que había sido ampliamente demostrado que era capaz de tal hazaña cuando previamente el había sido provocado a ello).

Spock miró a su alrededor otra vez, si, por supuesto, esto fue antes de Vulcano fuese destruido, la única persona que podía ayudar era...  
... Su madre.

Y, si por supuesto, si esto era Vulcano antes de que fuese destruido, su madre estaría viva en la misma dirección en la que estaba buscando ayuda.

La mente de Spock se paralizo.

¿Cómo iba a explicar el como encontró a Jim, y el estar tratando de brindar protección para él? Durante todo el tiempo que estaría tratando de mantener una cara seria al ver a su madre viva y...bien. Spock negó con la cabeza y miró a Jim. Tenía que asegurarse de que Jim estaría bien. Si, como es lógico... y... ilógicamente, su madre abriría la puerta de su casa y una vez que estuviera frente a... él... ¿cuál era la palabra que escuchó usar a Jim, cuando él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo,_ 'improvisar'_?

De hecho, él lo intentaría.

...Él nunca había _'improvisado'_ en su vida.

Mirando a Jim otra vez, sus pensamientos se asentaron y se aclararon, él estaba en un momento de su vida en el que estaba un poco alejado de la única persona que lo calmaba, de hecho, esa persona no se movía.  
Spock se aseguraría de que esta situación nunca sucediera de nuevo.  
Con su determinación y con un poco de "improvisación" en la situación a su favor el podía establecer de una vez que regresarían a su casa.

K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S K/S

Amanda no estaba muy segura de lo que esperaba encontrar cuando ella abrió la puerta, pero era evidente que no esperaba ver a su hijo luciendo una mirada humanamente preocupada e interesada.

— ¡Spock! — Anunció y entonces miro como las emociones desaparecían repentinamente del rostro de su hijo, pasando su mirada hacia ella de arriba abajo, como si sólo ella hubieses decidió caer en la atmósfera del planeta, para ver que estaba sosteniendo a alguien.

Sus ojos se abrieron. — ¿Quién es él? — Preguntó con calma, sabiendo que sus emociones no llegarían a alguna parte con los vulcanos; ni siquiera con su propio hijo.

Spock movió suavemente el cuerpo para que Amanda pudiera ver sus orejas, sus ojos se abrieron de manera espectacular.

— Él necesita ayuda. — Dijo Spock.

...Eufemismo del siglo.

Amanda condujo rápidamente a su hijo hacia dentro, absorbiendo rápidamente lo absurdo del asunto que estaba ocurriendo con el fin de ayudar.

— ¿Lo has encontrado? — Preguntó Amanda.

Spock asintió y movió suavemente al chico de nuevo mientras seguía a su madre.

— Yo lo desperté cuando lo encontré para determinar si estaba herido. Parecía que sí, pero no contesto dónde, cómo y cuando fue herido ni cómo se las arregló para llegar desde la Tierra a Vulcano, conversaba; él me dijo que su nombre es Jim. Al preguntar acerca de sus figuras paternas el creía pensar que, al parecer yo lo llevaría a ellos y ellos lo lastimaría de nuevo.

Spock observó como la simplicidad de lo que el había conversado había hecho mella sobre el rostro de su madre; su rostro se endureció y sus ojos se tornaron acerados. Esto significaba que estaba enojada con la situación.

— Entonces perdió el conocimiento, y yo lo traje aquí. — Spock continuó, siguiendo a su madre hacia la sala de estar de la casa. — Madre...

Spock se quedó en silencio mientras veía a su madre preparar los asientos para recostar a Jim sobre ellos; no estaba muy seguro de cómo pedir lo que quería de una manera que se le diera sin decirle de donde vinieron.  
Amanda lo miró a él; su indecisión debe de haberse demostrado porque ella sonrió.

— Ponlo aquí, le voy a escanear, y me puedes decir lo que quieres decir con "de ninguna manera puedo".

Spock asintió mientras él se fue a sentar, su madre fue a por el pequeño escáner de curación, teniendo que haber conseguido una ella misma (y utilizaría evidentemente en Spock una cierta cantidad de tiempo a lo largo de sus años de juventud).

— Madre... — Trató de nuevo mientras se arrodilló adelante de Jim y activo el aparato.

— Adelante, cariño.

Spock frunció el ceño. — No sé cómo transmitir... — Parecía frustrado consigo mismo, pero mirando de Jim a Amanda, parecía decidido. — Yo lo quiero bajo mi protección.

Amanda se quedó helada.

Spock se congeló.

El escáner comenzó a zumbar en su lugar.

Amanda lentamente miró a Spock. Esta sería la primera vez que Spock había querido decir algo como eso, Amanda sabía que había cierto código Vulcano para _"Quiero que este individuo sea conmigo como un amigo"_, o, _"No quiero perder a esta persona. "_, o incluso como la propia palabra sugiere,_" Quiero proteger a esta persona de algún daño "._

— ¿Tú quieres protegerlo? — Preguntó Amanda.

Spock asintió. — No quiero ver que regrese de nuevo a los tutores que le podrían causar una lesión mayor. — Respondió Spock. Esta cosa de _'improvisar'_ era difícil.  
Amanda parecía incierta. — Yo, también, no quisiera que una acción de este tipo sucediera de nuevo. Sin embargo, no tenemos poder sobre sus tutores. Ellos son los primeros a quienes acuden para su protección, Spock. — Dijo.  
Amanda vio las fugaces emociones que se precipitaron sobre su hijo, asombrándose de que él estaba mostrando tal cosa.

— No entiendo. Él verbalmente aconsejó para no querer volver. Habló de cómo se escondió de ellos y la forma en que no lo querían. — La voz de Spock se levantó un poco, una pequeña indicación a Amanda, de que Spock había sido completamente humano, que podría haber estado enojado, gritando de frustración, o simplemente confundido con el sistema de justicia.  
Amanda suspiró. Mucho dependía de lo que ella hiciera ahora. Y si se equivocaba, las repercusiones de cualquiera de las partes serian enormes. Este era Spock, que por primera vez, y aparentemente, había interactuado con su lado humano. Sus pensamientos la trajeron de vuelta cuando su escáner hizo un ruido para indicar que había terminado la evaluación. Spock estaba cerca para ver lo que decía, como si no se pudiera controlar a sí mismo.

— ¿Consultar...? — Él le preguntó mientras ella estaba leyendo los resultados.

Spock se alarmó más cuando sus expresiones se endurecieron desde el ceño indicando su profunda preocupación y odio apenas disimulado.

—...Hematomas corporales... auto realineación de huesos... abrasiones corporales, cortes y heridas abiertas… — Amanda murmuró, olvidando la fina audiencia Vulcana.

Spock se torno rígido cuando ella murmuró. ¡No dejaría a Jim estar fuera de su vista nunca! ¡Y en ninguna parte cerca de _'Frank'_! Sus puños se cerraron en el intento de su cuerpo para eliminar el torrente de ira por esa causa. Al escuchar semejante ruido, Amanda rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo para ver la angustia en él y le hubiera gustado mucho poder darle un abrazo.

— La mayor parte de ellas puedo sanarlas, Spock, pero... — Ella sacudió su nariz, y Spock frunció su ceño. —... Tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que se recupere.

Amanda fue sorprendida de nuevo por la leve muestra de emoción que Spock mostró en el momento, y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Se quedara aquí para el tratamiento? — Preguntó Spock. — Sería ilógico moverlo a algún otro sitio. — Spock se detuvo cuando su madre comenzó a reírse mientras se levantaba del suelo. — Le pido perdón, madre, pero no veo el humor. — Spock dijo; él todavía estaba muy preocupado por Jim.  
Amanda continuó riéndose mientras miraba a Spock, y sacudió la cabeza. — No te preocupes, cariño, estoy teniendo un momento humano.

Spock parpadeó. Él estaba muy acostumbrado a tales comentarios, esa era la razón que Amanda le daba cuando tenía ataques de risa o llanto. Jim le había explicado recientemente que ellos veían el humor en la manera que Spock decía algo porque no era la forma en que ellos lo utilizaban. Y a veces los humanos hacían cosas sin ninguna razón lógica; sí que se regían por sus emociones fuertes. Spock parecía confuso.

Amanda había curado todas las heridas abiertas, cortes, abrasiones y moretones en el cuerpo del niño mientras Spock observaba y esperaba una respuesta.  
— He hecho todo lo que puedo, Spock, otras lesiones van tomar más tiempo para sanar. — Dijo Amanda, poniendo sus utensilios de regreso de donde los tomo. — Vamos a tener que preguntarle a tu padre en que habitación lo podemos poner, y estableceremos controles en consecuencia. Esto hará que se sienta más cómodo. Cuando se lo mencione a tu padre, también voy a llamar su atención sobre lo que me dijiste que menciono acerca de sus tutores, y por supuesto, su protección. Ya veremos lo que dice, ¿está bien? — Amanda habló, mirando como Spock se había movido al lado de Jim, mirándola cuando ella habló, y vio a sus expresiones fallar cuando mencionaba a su padre, era como ver a alguien que se ha dado cuenta de que estaba perdiendo una batalla ya condenada.  
— Hey, hey — Amanda comenzó, ver pasar sus expresiones. — Voy a aventurarme en tu nombre. Todo estará bien, Spock.  
—... Él será enviado de nuevo... — dijo Spock en voz baja, colocándose junto a su amigo. — ¿Es ilógico que yo desee que él este despierto en este momento? — Spock continuó en la misma pequeña voz, como si hubiera olvidado que podía ser escuchado.  
Amanda se quedó alarmada por la confesión, de la manera tan profunda que Spock sentía esta situación.

Esta cosa de _'improvisar'_ no funcionaba. No importa cuanto él estaba intentando, Jim seria enviado de regreso, de vuelta a la Tierra, de nuevo a los tutores que tanto lo lastimaban... Y lejos de él. Él no podía entender esa lógica. La lógica dicta que todos los niños tengan un entorno seguro; retirado de lo malo. Spock estaba dispuesto a dar protección a Jim. Ahí Spock concluyó que podía cuidar de Jim, hasta el momento en el que el niño ya no lo necesitara, o recuperara la memoria. (Ninguna posibilidad justificaba la eliminación de Spock de la vida del niño, si Spock tenía alguna opción) El pensamiento se estrelló contra él en el momento; él era un simple niño y no tenia voz sobre las acciones de su padre. Tendría que confiar en su madre para que hablara por él. Él ya tenía un compromiso; Jim tenia que quedarse hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente bien. Spock no había dicho que él sabía donde vivía Jim; lo más probable es que Jim no quisiera revelar dicha información a la ligera. Tenía a Jim de su lado, así como a su madre.  
... solo faltaba su padre.  
Las probabilidades no eran buenas.  
Después de todo, dos años y medio de cada cuatro eran humanos.

Spock ilógicamente se estremeció cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Amanda le sonrió suavemente y luego fue a saludar a su marido mientras Spock se quedó con Jim, cuidando los movimientos tanto de su amigo y el de su familia de manera que no podía escuchar la conversación no importa lo mucho que el agudizo su oído para escucharlos hablar. Spock sabía que no podía mostrar emoción alguna en presencia de su padre, cualquier emoción que sintiera fugazmente seria lanzada a la basura rápidamente, no como en estos días. Ciertamente, después de Vulcano, después de su madre y sin duda después de casi perder a Jim le había hecho ver que con su mitad humana, necesitaba sentir algo en el momento, sin que todas esas emociones llegasen sonando peligrosamente; eso fue lo que sucedió con Jim. Sabía que con Jim y el equipo de la Enterprise se le permitió esas quejas. Pero aquí, en Vulcano antes de que Vulcano fuese destruido, su manera de lidiar con las emociones, de tratar con las expresiones... todo se trataba de Jim, de aquí en adelante tendría que ser métrico y conciso. En público y en la compañía de los vulcanos, eso era todo.

Spock se puso de pie completamente y puso atención cuando su padre entró, sofocó el impulso de proteger al niño detrás de él aún más. Spock observó brevemente hasta que Amanda también entró, todavía luciendo molesta ante toda la situación.

— Spock — comenzó su padre, Spock asintió para decirle que tenía su atención, (¿Quien más lo haría en este momento?) —... Jim... se quedará aquí hasta que él se recupere, puedes protegerle hasta que sus tutores se encuentren y se cuestionen. — él afirmó.

Spock parpadeó. Tal vez esta cosa de _'improvisar'_ la estaba haciendo bien.

Amanda parpadeó y luego corrió a buscar su PADD. Ambos hombres la miraron cuestionablemente.  
— Si alguno de sus padres están buscándolo, van a presentar un informe a la Federación, en el improbable... ... caso de que el niño fuese llevado de su mundo natal. — Amanda explicó sin mirarlos y continuó presionando y arrastrando sobre su PADD. Spock tuvo la urgencia de decirle a su madre que lo más probable era que_, en idioma Terrano,_ estaba _'perdiendo el tiempo'_.  
Amanda suspiró y levantó el PADD; no había encontrado ningún resultado.  
Nadie estaba buscando a Jim.  
Spock se encontró sofocando un gruñido ante la idea de que Jim pensaba que nadie lo quería.  
... Porque era precisamente lo contrario.

Spock dio un vistazo rápido a Jim y una vez más sintió que la neblina de pensamientos pesados se hizo menos definido en su mente. Luego miró a sus padres. Amanda parecía muy molesta, mientras que su padre lucía un ceño que Spock sabía que era el resultado de la conversación que tuvo con él; estaba profundamente conflictivo. Este gesto normalmente se mostraba cuando estaba tratando con Spock y realmente no sabía qué decir para dar comodidad. Aunque, Spock observó en silencio, ya que aparentemente el mismo proceso de buscar a Amanda apaciguó los pensamientos de Sarek. Parecía que no era sólo él.

— ¿Has decidido qué habitación va a tomar? — Preguntó Spock. La casa sólo tenía tres habitaciones, una para cada uno de ellos según la costumbre Vulcana, (aunque su madre rara vez dormía sola. Aparentemente era mejor mantenerla para cuando otros vulcanos decidieran dar una visita espontánea para ver cómo fracasaba el único ser humano en el planeta).  
Sus padres se miraron el uno al otro, con la preocupación claramente escrita en el rostro de Amanda. Spock no permitiría que Jim permaneciera en algún lugar donde cualquier Vulcano podría verlo y desafiarlo.  
— Puede quedarse conmigo. — Spock anunció, por lo que ambas cabezas se dirigieron a él. — Es lógico, está bajo mi protección.

Ambos padres parpadearon.

— Los seres humanos necesitan controles de temperatura mucho más bajos, Spock. Su habitación estará fría, para usted. — Amanda le recordó innecesariamente.  
Spock lo sabía. Pero miro a Jim que lucia como si estuviera fallando a nadar, miró de nuevo a sus padres. — Voy a soportar. — Él les dijo.

— Si tú lo dices... — Amanda reconoció, posiblemente pensando que no iba a durar.  
Spock vio como su padre asintió. Ahí recogiendo suavemente a Jim, lo levantó y caminó hasta su habitación, sus padres le siguieron detrás en silencio. No vio sus miradas cruzadas de asombro (aparentemente sólo de Amanda) cuando Spock sabía exactamente qué grado poner en su habitación para que se adapte a la temperatura de Jim.

Spock sabía por experiencia que Jim había cambiado sus controles de temperatura cada vez que Spock entraba en sus habitaciones en la Enterprise, en un intento de darle la bienvenida, y no ver a Spock empezando a temblar. Después de un tiempo, Spock no podía soportar ver a Jim empaparse en el calor y pidió a los controles que bajaran poco más de un grado cada día. Spock soportaría; siempre podía ponerse más térmicas debajo del uniforme. Jim sólo podía quitarse cierta cantidad de ropa antes de ser considerado indecente. Spock no permitiría eso en absoluto.  
Spock colocó a Jim sobre su cama. Sabía que no iba a dormir en la noche, ya que estaba demasiado en conflicto por Jim para poder dormir bien. Spock se volvió hacia sus padres, y Amanda dio un paso hacia adelante y se inclinó hacia él.

— ¿Va a estar bien? — Le preguntó.

Spock asintió. Él no tenia frío, y Jim había dejado de sudar y se veía más tranquilo mientras dormía. — Si me permite conseguir una toalla, voy a estar momentáneamente de vuelta. — Spock dijo. Él conocía a Jim, y conocía a los humanos. Amanda asintió en silencio mientras ella se quedó atrás y, ambos padres permitieron pasar a Spock por la puerta.

Spock se apresuró a entrar en el baño para abrir una cajonera que conocía de memoria donde su madre guardaba los paños, tomó uno, y asegurándose de que el agua estaba tan fría como podía conseguirla, empapó el paño y luego lo escurrió, sólo para darse prisa de regreso a su habitación. Sabía que ambos padres lo observaban estoicamente. Pero, tenia que hacerse cargo de Jim. El alzo sus escudos de nuevo, se lavó los principios de transpiración, una vez así, puso juntos su tercer y cuarto dedo en el cuello de Jim para contar los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Era lento, pero Jim estaba dormido, y él era un niño. Llevó sus dedos lejos y dejó el paño sobre la frente de Jim en silencio, todavía se sentía inhumanamente caliente. Spock estaba indeciso si debía bajar los controles un poco más o esperar para ver si su cuerpo se ajustaba primero.

— Yo... iré a preparar nuestra comida de esta noche... — Spock escuchó a su madre decir débilmente, así como sus pasos la conducían hacia la cocina.

— ¿Está bien, Spock? — Su padre preguntó, queriendo saber como Spock sabia que hacer. Spock frunció el ceño ante el sutil desafío.

— Su temperatura sigue siendo alta; No puedo determinar si viene o no de su cuerpo o todavía tiene que ser ajustada, o si los controles necesitan bajar un poco mas. Voy a dar tiempo antes de concluir una decisión. — Informó Spock.

Sarek asintió, y él también, se fue.

Tan pronto como todos los "adultos" les dejaron solos, Spock dejó escapar un suspiro, y su cuerpo se desplomó visiblemente, como si finalmente soltara el estrés que estaba cargando. Se sentó más cerca de la cama, y mantuvo sus ojos en Jim, sólo en caso de que se despertara, él sería el primero en enterarse.  
Jim no se despertó, pero su cuerpo se ajusto a la temperatura sin que Spock lo cambiara.  
Amanda fue la que vino a buscarlo, llamando a la puerta antes de entrar. Spock la miró y saludo, seguía teniendo problemas para creer que ella estaba allí.  
No había tal cosa como milagros.  
... A menos que Jim Kirk estuviese involucrado. Entonces Spock se inclinaría a creer que su amigo pudiera hacer algo, una pérdida de memoria sencilla palidecía en comparación a sobrevivir a la muerte.  
Spock tenía la creencia de que su amigo iba a recuperar su memoria, solo el tiempo diría cuando.

— La cena está lista. — Amanda anunció.

Spock no quería moverse de su lugar.

Él parpadeó cuando Amanda sonrió. — No te preocupes, ya he comido, yo cuidaré de Jim, mientras comes. — Ella continuó diciendo. — ¿Hay algo que necesite saber? — preguntó, poniendo fe en su hijo para cuidar de su protegido.  
Spock asintió. — Él se ha aclimatado a los controles de temperatura, sin embargo, yo no podía alcanzar las herramientas médicas, si no causa algún inconveniente podría asegurar la lectura de su temperatura interna y del clima, voy a estar agradecido. — Informó Spock.  
Amanda parpadeó, pero ella podía ver donde guardaba el escáner médico en la habitación de Spock, ella todavía no lo había usado, y no tenía idea de cómo Spock sabía que estaba allí, ya que se había guardado sin contar con su presencia. Estaba fuera de su alcance por una buena razón.  
Spock se levantó lentamente de su posición. — ¿Ha comido Padre? — Le preguntó.

Amanda se acercó para arrodillarse sobre la cama, pero mirando a Spock, y asintió con la cabeza. — El ya comió.

Spock asintió y salió de la habitación, sabiendo que su madre había activado el escáner, y espera que pudiera decirle la naturaleza de la condición de Jim.

Spock se aseguro eficientemente de que él comió, se bañó y se vistió. Estando listo para el ciclo de la noche para no ser molestado para cambiarse de nuevo. Iba en contra de su lógica; era su trabajo el cuidar de Jim, no el de su madre.  
Él volvió a entrar en su habitación para ver a Jim y su madre en el mismo lugar, aunque el escáner se había puesto de nuevo en su lugar.

— ¿Cómo...? — Preguntó Spock.

Amanda lo miró. — Él está bien. Su cuerpo está agotado, es por eso que duerme. — Ella le dijo.  
Spock asintió y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Cuántas horas de descanso debe de acumular para funcionar correctamente sobre una base diaria? — Preguntó Spock. Vagamente sabía que los niños humanos dormían más que los adultos, que necesitaban al menos ocho buenas horas estándar de la Tierra de descanso.

— De donde viene, alrededor de diez a catorce horas, dependiendo de la edad... — Dijo Amanda.  
Spock parpadeó, al parecer, Jim aquí pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo.  
— Él es aproximadamente la misma edad que tú, entonces él necesita como mínimo unas buenas diez horas estándar de la Tierra de descanso; no sueño por medicamentos.  
Spock parpadeó, lo que decía McCoy tenía más sentido ahora, cada vez que él le dijo a Jim que descansara después de estar médicamente dormido. Spock asintió para mostrar su comprensión.

— A su padre le gustaría que yo le recuerde que usted está obligado a asistir a sus estudios académicos mañana, independientemente de su protección a Jim. — Amanda aconsejó.

Spock parpadeó, pero no dejó que ninguna emoción se mostrara. Se había olvidado de los estudios que ya había completado. ¿Cómo podía proteger a Jim cuando él no estaba cerca?

— Me esforzaré para cuidar de él mientras estás fuera, Spock, no creas que no soy capaz. — Amanda le recordó. Naturalmente, ella lo era; había cuidado de Spock.  
Pero Jim estaba bajo su protección, no de ella. No estaba bien con ello: No, en absoluto.

— ¿Qué pasa si se despierta, cuando no estoy aquí, madre? Él no sabrá quién es usted. — Dijo Spock, frunciendo el ceño. Él no quería ceder en esto, él sabía esas clases; lo que no sabía es cuando se llevarían a Jim, cuando iba a volver a ver a su amigo de nuevo. Y si iba a ser capaz de hacer frente... con no verlo hasta el momento en que ambos estaban en la academia de nuevo. No estaba seguro de esos... horrores... que Jim vería durante ese período de tiempo.

— Si se despierta, voy a avisarle, pero debes seguir tus clases, voy a dejar que te comuniques con él a su hora, si está despierto, pero eso es todo. — Dijo Amanda. Ambos sabían que ella estaba pisando una línea muy fina. Y Spock sabía que estaba en una fina línea de "equilibrista" como los humanos lo llamarían. Amanda y Sarek estarían en problemas si Spock no cumplía.

Spock mentalmente suspiró. — Gracias por la oferta. — Dijo.

Amanda sonrió y se levantó. — Ahora, necesito dormir tanto como usted necesita la meditación. Intenta tener un respiro, Jim probablemente será lo suficientemente ruidoso, o lo suficientemente táctil para que consigas darte cuenta cuando despierte.

Spock asintió, y ella lo dejó sentado en el suelo; ella había dejado la luz encendida, sabiendo que Spock la apagaría por sí mismo.

Spock recordó la primera vez que Jim había vagado en sus habitaciones sólo para encontrarlo meditando. Jim no sabía si podía hablar o tocarlo, por lo que se congeló y no sabía qué hacer, tuvo un poco de _"momento raro"_ como más tarde lo llamó. Su amigo con memoria sabía que podía llamar a Spock, y Spock respondería si podía quedarse o no, y cuánto tiempo estaría.  
Este Jim... este Jim era diferente. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar a verlo a él meditando. Que a pesar de que le hacía falta, por lo que sólo entró en las primeras etapas, asegurándose de capturar cada aliento de Jim; y cada movimiento que hacía.

.

.

.

* * *

Adoro la sobreprotección de Spock hacia Jimbo :3. Por cierto, este capitulo me costo horrores actualizarlo por que mi móvil moría cada tres días, pero ya esta arreglado y por fin podre seguir las actualizaciones… como sea, gracias por leer y darle fav y follow

RR´s:

Firefly of Blue Rose: Si, todos sus Kid!fics son adorables ;) y gracias por leer.

Guest: Si, este fic es una etapa antes de Tarsus :3 espero y te guste

hana-kitzu: Si, son dos fics este es de seis capítulos y su continuación de diez. Y Gracias por leer!

Zary1701: Muchas gracias! Y creeme, lo hago con gusto ;) y si, este Jimbo tiene una infancia un mas trágica que el Jim de TOS. Y espero que te guste este cap! Saludos!

Anónimo: muchas gracias por leer! Y sii, sigue la de Idiota ingenioso para actualizar

Lia fuera.


End file.
